1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine structures, including marine barriers that prevent vessels from entering a restricted area. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved floating security barrier utilizing a plurality of buoys that can be positioned to form a perimeter around the marine platform or other structure to be protected. Trusses span between the buoys, including a truss that spans between a pair of buoys, a curtain extending downwardly from each truss spanning between the truss and a position below the water surface.
2. General Background of the Invention
Marine structures can be very valuable objects that not only cost a substantial amount of money, but also generate substantial revenue on a day to day basis. An example is an offshore oil and gas well producing platform. Such platforms are often located many miles from the closest port and are thus susceptible to attack by pirates, terrorists, or other criminal element.